disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Oliver et Compagnie
| titre original=Oliver & Company | titre québécois = |genre= Film d'animation |série= |réalisation=George Scribner |scénario= Jim Cox Timothy J. Disney James Mangold Roger Allers Michael Cedeno Mike Gabriel Vance Gerry Leon Joosen Kevin Lima Dave Michener Joe Ranft Gary Trousdale Kirk Wise Jim Mitchell Chris Bailey Peter Young |direction artistique=Dan Hansen |conception visuelle= |cadrage= Rasoul Azadani Fred Cline Dan McHugh Phil Phillipson Fred Craig Bob Smith Bill Perkins James Beihold Alex Mann Marc Christansen et Karen Keller |décors=Steve Butz Jim Coleman John Emerson Lisa Keene Tia Kratter Andrew Phillipson Philip Phillipson Brian Sebern et Robert E. Stanton |conception des personnages=Andreas Deja Mike Gabriel et Glen Keane |mise au propre= |supervision de l'animation= Ruben Aquino Hendel Butoy Mike Gabriel Mark Henn Glen Keane et Douglas Krohn |animateurs= |animateurs type= |assistants animateurs= |assistants animateurs type= |layout= |animation des personnages= Phil Young Leon Joosen Russ Edmonds Will Finn Barry Temple Rick Farmiloe Ron Husband David Pruiksma Chris Bailey Viki Anderson Kevin Lima Shawn Keller Tony Fucile Anthony Derosa Jay Jackson Kevin Wurzer Jorgen Klubien David Stephan Dan Jeup David Cutler Jeffrey Lynch et Kathy Zielinski |effets spéciaux=Mark Dindal Ted Kierscey Kelvin Yasuda Jeff Howard Glenn Chaika Randy Fulmer Dorse Lanpher Mark Myers Eusibio Torres et Dave Bossert |animation numérique= Tina Price et Michael Cedeno |montage=Mark A. Hester et Jim Melton (film)Mark A. Hester et Jim Melton (film) Segue Music (Musique) |coordination artistique= |composition= |chansons=Howard Ashman Dean Pitchford Bary Mann Barry Manilow Rob Minkoff Ron Rocha Tom Snow Dan Hartman Charlie Midnight Jack Feldman Bruce Sussman Rubén Blades Rocky Pedilla Michael Eckart et Jon St. James |arrangements= |orchestrations=Thomas Pasatieri |direction et arrangements vocaux= |production=Kathleen Gavin |société de production=Walt Disney Pictures Silver Screen Partners III |société de distribution=Buena Vista Pictures Distribution |distribution= |musique=J. A. C. Redford |pays=Etats Unis |langue=Anglais |format=Couleurs - 35mm - 1,66 (1,85:1 étendu) - Dolby Stéréo |durée= 73 minutes |sortie= 18 novembre 1988 29 novembre 1989 |budget=31 millions $ |box-office= 74,151,346 $ |guide= |précédent=Basil, détective privé |suivant=La Petite Sirène |vidéo= |légende vidéo= }} Oliver et Compagnie '(Oliver & Company, dans la version originale) est un long-métrage d'animation et le 27éme "Classique d'animation" des studios Disney sorti en 1988 le 18 novembre au Etats Unis et le 29 Novembre 1989 en France. Le Film est une adaptation du Roman de Charles Dickens ''Oliver Twist, ''paru 1837. Le film marquera avec ''La Petite Sirène, ''une transition permettant au Studios Disney de renaitre dans la période de renaissance appelé "Le second âge d'or", avec les productions Disney tel que ''La Belle et la Bête, Aladdin, Le Roi Lion... Synopsis Oliver est un chaton errant qui s'aventure dans la ville de New York aux côté d'une bande de chien, avec lesquels, le petit chat trouva un foyer pour y être adopté. Résumé détaillé L'histoire ce déroule à New York City, vers la fin des années 80 (a peu près l'année où le film est sorti en salle), Oliver est un petit chaton errant. Il se retrouve sans foyer alors que c'est amis chatons se sont tous trouvé un propriétaire. Abandonné, le chaton se retrouve tout seul dans rue face aux hostilités que lui réserve la ville de New York. Le lendemain, après une nuit solitaire sous la pluie, Oliver vagabonde dans l'ile de Manhattan, et tente de voler des saucisses du vendeur de Hot Dog, le Gros Louis, mais sans succès. Oliver fait la connaissance de Roublard, un chien des rues très rusé, et ce dernier propose de faire équipe avec le chaton pour voler les saucisses du Gros Louis. Le duo réussissent leur coup mais Roublard double Oliver et sème le chaton à travers la ville de New York avec le butin. Suivi par Oliver, malgré ce que le chaton à enduré pour filer le chien, Roublard regagne avec les saucisses à la planque de Fagin, situé dans le port de la ville. Roublard offre les saucisses à ses compères, Tito le Chihuahua, Francis le Bulldog, Einstein le Grand Danois et Rita la Saluki. et raconte comment il a réussi à chopé les saucisses. Mais Oliver, qui arriva à la planque, interrompt Roublard dans son histoire, en tombant à cause du plancher qui a cédé sous ses pieds. Les autres chiens pris de paniques identifie ce que c'est, Tito crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre, mais Rita rassure les copains lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que c'est un chat. Les chiens, sauf Roublard, encercle l'intrus, pensant que c'est un espion, mais Oliver explique sincèrement comme il est arrivé ici. Pour prendre sa défense Roublard, affirme que ce que le chat raconte est vrai, et les autres chiens passent l'éponge sur cette méprise. Fagin, le propriétaire des chiens, arrive et annonce que Sykes va arriver, alors qu'il n'a toujours pas de quoi le rembourser. Sykes finalement arrive avec ses deux dobermans Roscoe et Desoto, Fagin s'en va voir Sykes, pendant que les deux dobermans font la causette avec Roublard et son gang. Fagin essaye d'expliquer à Sykes qu'il n'a pas encore l'argent pour le rembourser. Sykes , lui donne une dernière petite chance, il lui donne trois jours pour amasser la somme qu'il lui doit, sinon faute de quoi, Sykes tuera Fagin par tout les moyens qu'il a. Alors que Roscoe parle avec les chiens, sur un ton posé mais au intention menaçante, Desoto fouille les lieux et découvre qu'il y'a un chat. Desoto s'apprête à attaquer Oliver, mais ce dernier lui griffe la truffe. Desoto enragé, avec Roscoe cernent le chat, mais Roublard et son gang le protègent. Sauvé par le gong, Roscoe et Desoto, rappliquent auprès de leur maitre, après que Sykes ait klaxonné depuis sa voiture, ce qui manque pas à Fagin de faire un plongeon dans l'eau. Fagin revient donc de son entrevue avec Sykes, complétement trempé et désespéré, pensant que amasser l'argent qu'il doit à Sykes soit impossible. Les chiens réconforte Fagin, et celui-ci retrouve le sourire. Fagin fait la connaissance d'Oliver, celui qui a griffé la truffe de Desoto, et épaté par le courage du petit chat, Fagin avec la bénédiction de autres chiens, intègre Oliver au sein de leur bande. Après une petite histoire du soir, tout le monde s'endort, Roublard s'en va s'endormir et Oliver le rejoint, pour se lover, et dormir juste à côté de lui. Le Lendemain, le groupe est de sorti pour aller chercher l'argent à amasser pour Sykes. Roublard est responsable du petit chat, et le gang commence à faire leur recherche sur Columbus Avenue. Alors que les chiens expliquent à Oliver les avantages, que peuvent offrir les rues de New York, Roublard aperçoit une Limousine arriver et conçoit un plan. A l'intérieur de la voiture conduite par Winston, Jennifer, une petite fille de 7 ans, lit une lettre de ses parents, qui sont partis en voyage. Alors que la petite fille est déçue que ses parents ne puissent pas assister à son anniversaire. Einstein percute la voiture de plein fouet. Francis entre en scène faisant croire que c'est lui qui s'est fait renversé par la voiture. Cette diversion permet à Tito et Oliver d'aller dans la voiture pour trafiquer les fil, pendant que Winston examine l'animal. Mais le plan tourne au fiasco quand Oliver marche accidentellement sur la clé de contact et active la voiture. Les autres chiens se carapatent mais Oliver est pris dans les fils mais est délivré par Jenny, et cette dernière l'emmène chez lui. Winston avertit à l'enfant qu'il est impossible de garder cet animal errant, Jenny donne à manger au chat, et ce dernier fait également la connaissance de Georgette, un caniche de compétition, qui n'apprécie pas la présence du chat dans la maison. Jenny annonce à Georgette, qu'avec l'accord de ses parents elle peut garder Oliver pour l'adopter. Ainsi elle lui offre un collier avec son nom marqué sur le pendentif, et passe ses journées avec lui à Central Park. Roublard, qui a localisé l'endroit où est retenu Oliver, propose à ses compères de suspendre leurs activités principales pour aller récupérer le chaton. Du coup le lendemain, les chiens infiltrent la maison de Jenny, après que celle -ci soit partie à l'école. Les chiens fouillent la maison, et finissent par rencontrer Georgette, dont celle-ci est écœurée par leur présence, notamment quand les chiens mettent le bazar dans sa chambre ou quand Tito lui fait des avance. Roublard explique à Georgette qu'il sont venu récupérer le chat, et le caniche accepte de collaborer, pour leur livrer le chaton. Les chiens repartent avec leur petit protéger et regagne la planque de Fagin. Le chaton, confus, demande pourquoi ils l'ont ramené, Roublard explique au chaton qu'il est toujours des leurs. Mais Oliver insiste de retourner dans nouvelle maison, du coup Roublard laisse partir avec amertume le chaton, sous le regard triste des autres chiens. Alors qu'Oliver monte les escalier, Fagin revient fatigué de sa journée, et prend le chaton dans ses bras. Il remarque le collier qu'il a autour du cou, et supposant que le chat a atterri dans une famille très nantie, Fagin tient la solution pour rembourser Sykes de ses dettes, et rédige une lettre de rançon à Jennifer. Jenny rentre de l'école, et cherche Oliver, mais le trouve pas. Elle trouve cependant la lettre, et constate qu'Oliver est en danger. Fagin, s'en va voir Sykes pour lui parler de son plan, mais Sykes, pensant que Fagin a trouvé une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas avoir apporté l'argent, ordonne à ses chiens Roscoe et Desoto de l'achever. Roublard cependant protège Fagin en se battant avec les chiens, Fagin explique qu'il compte récupérer l'argent de Sykes, en exigeant une rançon des propriétaires du chaton. Sykes, suit le plan de Fagin, et lui donne carte Blanche, pendant que ce dernier sort de l'entrepôt avec Roublard, blessé à la patte, après son combat. Jennifer accompagnée de Georgette arrive dans le port où a lieu le rendez-vous de la rançon, mais se perd. Fagin tombe sur la fillette et entend dire d'elle qu'elle est la propriétaire du chat. Malgré ce que Jennifer a apporté pour récupérer Oliver, une tirelire qui plus est, Fagin constate que cette mascarade a assez durée, en voyant la petite Jennifer est malheureuse, Fagin décide de rendre Oliver à l'enfant. Soudain, Sykes débarque, et embarque l'enfant, et passe l'éponge sur Fagin et ses dettes. Oliver inquiet pour Jenny, bénéficie du soutien de Roublard et des autres chiens pour aller sauver l'enfant. Les chiens arrivent à l'entrepôt de Sykes, et cherche un moyen d'entrer là dedans. Roublard conçoit un plan, dans lequel Francis Catapulte Oliver, pour que ce dernier infiltre l'entrepôt par la fenêtre et ouvre au chien de l'intérieur, ce qui réussit. Les chiens progressent dans leur avancée, et découvre que Sykes, qui téléphone à Wilson, demande à celui-ci d'appeler les parents de Jenny pour une demande de Rançon. Roublard conçoit un nouveau plan : Einstein Francis et Tito font diversion pour écarter Sykes de la fillette, mais le trio tombent sur Roscoe et Desoto, qui avaient flairé leur présence. Georgette sauve cependant les chiens de Roscoe et Desoto, et toute la bande se retrouve là où Jenny est ligoté. Les autres chiens se préparent à s'enfuir avec la filette, alors que Sykes et les dobermans, débarquent. Les chiens parviennent à partir mais se font coincer de nouveau par Sykes et les dobermans. Alors que leur sort était scellé, Fagin arrive avec son scooter et embarque toute la bande, et une course poursuite débute entre Sykes au volant de sa voiture et les héros. La course poursuite se poursuit dans les souterrains du métro, et alors que Jenny se fait de nouveau attrapé par Sykes, Oliver vole au secours de la petite fille, mais tombe sur Roscoe et Desoto, et Roublard à son tour au chaton, et vainc les deux dobermans, Roscoe et Desoto finissent électrocuté sur les railles du métro. Alors que la poursuite continue sur le pont de Brooklyn, un métro arrive dans la direction des personnages. Tito au volant du scooter de Fagin emmène le groupe sur un câble du pont, tandis que Sykes finit par mourir en percutant avec sa voiture le métro. Le groupe retourne sur le pont et retrouve Roublard avec Oliver qui se sont fait éjectés par Sykes. Roublard tient dans sa mâchoire Oliver inanimé, pensant que le chat s'est fait tué, Jenny pleure son chaton. Mais miraculeusement Oliver rouvre les yeux, et tout le monde est soulagé de voir que le chat n'a rien. Tout le monde retourne chez Jenny pour fêter l'anniversaire de la petite fille. Après avoir offert des cadeaux à Jenny, Fagin et autres chiens retournent dans leur planque. Roublard salue le petit chat et lui promet de garder une place dans la bande, comme vice-président des affaires du beau monde. Iconographie Personnages Fichier:Oliver.jpg|Oliver Roublard.jpg|Roublard Tito.jpg|Tito Francis.jpg|Francis Einstein.jpg|Einstein Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1948.jpg|Rita Fagin.jpg|Fagin Georgette.png|Georgette Jenny.jpg|Jennifer Foxworth Winston.jpg|Winston SykesX.jpg|Sykes Roscoe.jpg|Roscoe Desoto.jpg|Desoto Oldlouie.jpg|Louie Lieux New_york.jpg|New York Planque_de_fagin.jpg|Planque de Fagin Jennyhouse.jpg|Maison de Jenny Foxworth Entrepot_sykes.jpg|Entrepôt de Sykes Affiches Distinctions Récompenses * 1989 - Prix du Best Sound Editing - Animated Feature aux Motion Picture Sound Editors Nominations * 1989 - Golden Globe de la meilleure chanson originale pour la chanson Why Should I Worry? * 1989 - Young Artist Awards pour le Best Family Animation or Fantasy Motion Picture Distribution Chansons du film Il_était_une_fois_à_new_york.jpg|Il était une fois à New York City Pourquoi_m'en_faire.jpg|Mais Pourquoi m'en faire Streetofgold.jpg|Des Rues en Or Perfect_isnt_easy.jpg|La Perfection, C'est Moi Bonne_compagnie.jpg|Bonne Compagnie Sorties Cinéma Sortie Vidéo France En coulisses Origine et Production Après la sortie de Taram et le Chaudron Magique en 1985, Michael Eisner et Jeffrey Katzenberg ont invité les animateurs à proposer des idées de films d'animation à venir. Après que John Musker et Ron Clements aient suggéré La Petite Sirène et La Planète au Trésor (dont le nom du projet initial est Treasure island in space), l'animateur Pete Young a suggéré Oliver Twist with dogs. Désireux à l'origine de produire une adaptation en direct de la comédie musicale Oliver ! à Paramount Pictures, Katzenberg a approuvé le pitch. Le titre provisoire du film pendant la production était Oliver and the Dodger. Elle est antérieure à la Renaissance de Disney. Le premier groupe central d'animateurs de Disney, les "Nine Old Men", avait pris sa retraite au début des années 1980, ce qui a marqué l'entrée de la prochaine génération d'animateurs de Disney, dont les animateurs superviseurs du film Glen Keane, Ruben A. Aquino, Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, et Mark Henn. À un moment donné, ce devait être la suite des Aventures de Bernard et Bianca. Si cela s'était produit, cela aurait donné au personnage de Penny plus de développement, en lui montrant sa nouvelle vie à New York avec Georgette, ainsi que ses nouveaux parents adoptifs. Cette idée a finalement été abandonnée et mise de côté par la suite parce que les producteurs avaient alors estimé que l'histoire n'aurait pas été convaincante. Young a d'abord été chargé de codiriger le film avec George Scribner, un nouveau venu de Disney qui venait de se joindre au studio Hanna-Barbera, mais qui est décédé subitement à la mi-octobre 1985. Richard Rich (qui avait auparavant co-réalisé Rox et Rouky et Taram et le Chaudron Magique) a ensuite été amené à bord pour remplacer Young, mais en raison de son comportement belliqueux envers le président de Walt Disney Feature Animation, Peter Schneider, comme le prétend Schneider, il a été renvoyé en 1986. Rich n'a pas été remplacé après son licenciement, laissant Scribner comme seul directeur. Le film a été le premier film de Disney à faire un usage intensif de l'animation par ordinateur, puisque les films précédents Taram le Chaudron magique et Basil, Détective Privé utilisaient uniquement cette technique pour des séquences spéciales. Les effets CGI ont été utilisés pour réaliser les gratte-ciel, les voitures, les trains, le scooter de Fagin et la poursuite en métro. C'est aussi le premier film de Disney à avoir un département spécialement créé pour l'animation par ordinateur. Il s'agissait d'un essai avant que The Walt Disney Company ne s'engage pleinement à revenir à un format musical pour ses films d'animation. C'était le premier film du genre à être une comédie musicale depuis Rox et Rouky. Au cours de la décennie suivante, tous les films de Walt Disney Feature Animation, à commencer par La Petite Sirène (1989), ont également été des comédies musicales, sauf Bernard et Bianca au Pays des Kangourous. Le film a été l'un des premiers films d'animation Disney à introduire de nouveaux effets sonores pour une utilisation régulière, afin de remplacer bon nombre de leurs sons classiques originaux, qui seront utilisés occasionnellement dans les films Disney ultérieurs. Cependant, La Petite Sirène a introduit encore plus d'effets sonores nouveaux. Les nouveaux effets sonores ont d'abord été introduits avec Taram et le Chaudron Magique tandis que Basil, Détective Privé est sorti un an après que le film précédent ait utilisé le classique Disney SFX. Cela comprenait des sons tels que le tonnerre du château, alors âgé de cinquante ans, et le hurlement classique de Dingo. Cependant, le studio d'animation de la télévision Disney a continué d'utiliser intensivement les effets sonores classiques de Disney pendant plusieurs années, tandis que le studio d'animation a retiré les effets sonores originaux. Le film a été le premier film d'animation Disney à inclure des produits publicitaires dans le monde réel. De nombreux placements de noms de produits réels Coca-Cola, USA Today, Sony et Ryder Truck Rental ont été parmi les exemples les plus utilisés. Il a été dit dans The Wonderful World of Disney d'ABC que c'était par réalisme, que ce n'était pas du placement de produit rémunéré et que ce ne serait pas New York City sans publicité. Certains personnages animaux des précédents films Disney font des apparitions dans le film. Quatre des chiens présentés sont '''Peg, Jock et César de La Belle et le Clochard (1955), et Pongo des 101 Dalmatiens (1961). Publication du Roman et premières adaptations ar:أوليفر وشركاه da:Oliver & Co. en:Oliver & Company es:Oliver y su Pandilla it:Oliver & Company nl:Oliver & Co. pl:Oliver i spółka pt-br:Oliver e sua Turma ro:Oliver și prietenii vi:Oliver và những người bạn Catégorie:Film Catégorie:Film d'animation Catégorie:Film Disney Catégorie:Oliver et compagnie Catégorie:Film sorti en 1988 Catégorie:Classique d'animation Disney Catégorie:1988